Splinter Cell: The age of Eagle
by yoyopop10
Summary: NSA opertive Sam Fisher is forced upon a trechorus adventure as a nuclear war is about to errupt, He must stop them. This is my first story, and this takes place before Double Agent. Think of it as a relude operation for the 'Ice land' mission.


Splinter Cell: Operation Alpha

By: yoyopop10

NOTE: This story takes place before the ice land mission in Splinter Cell: Double Agent.

Chapter 1: 'From rough beginnings.'

1:30 PM October, 9th, 2007

NSA headquarters

"You have to do this, Sam." Lambert said, his hands folded neatly from the end of the table, My file closed under his hands. He looked respectable with his suit and tie on, his balding hair slicked back to make him look younger.

I crossed my arms,

"No." I said sternly, my voice echoed in the room.

"No?" Lambert chuckled "Sam, your our best operative. This operation is your forte and I'd hate to see it performed by a rookie." Lambert couldn't help but smile. He _thought_ he had me.

It seems like every few months another nation threatens the U.S. It used to be every couple of years. Every couple of years I went on one of these 'Operations' they all ended in a bloodbath with me holding the gun but I didn't care. Going through a crisis every 2 years was one thing, but every month? What am I in the NSA? A miracle worker?

"I said no, I mean no. I have a daughter to watch over. I can't afford risking my life every goddamn month so the world can be safe! I regret to inform you that the world will go without Sam Fisher's talents...for once." I stood up angrily, "This meeting is over."

I started for the door,

"Goddamn it, Fisher!" Lambert arose from his seat. His smile was gone, instead the angry side of Lambert was showing.

"If your not accepting the work we give you, fine! I'll just take your name off payroll then. The NSA leaders and I had a little chat. You haven't been on a serious operation in months. It sure as hell isn't my fault these attempts at world destruction are occurring so often! So if you want to leave, leave! But, as soon as you walk through that door, you aren't a member of us anymore."

Lambert calmly sat back down.

Though still mad, I imagined my life without the NSA backing me up financially. What would I do? This work was meant for me.

"Okay." I said silently, walking to my seat. Half of me was wanting to head through that door, go home and have a beer. But the other half of me, the good half, knew what must happen.

I glanced at Lambert who had that 'I was right' smirk on his face. How badly I longed to smack it from him.

"I knew you'd see it my way, Once I put it in those terms." Lambert crossed his arms.

"This is my job, Lambert. The one thing that I _can _do in life." I leaned back, trying to holster my anger.

"You can do other things, I'm sure. Have you considered art?" Lambert joked.

"Are we gonna' trade outlets or get to the briefing?" I broke Lambert's smirk. It felt good.

Lambert stood up and turned on a projector, flashing an image of a Russian man on the wall.

Lambert began to toy with the projector. NSA's hardware is ancient.

"Are you going to fiddle there all day or introduce us?" I snapped.

Lambert made a sour face in my direction.

"Sam, meet Alexander Vinarov. Leader of the rebel squadron located in central Russia known as: 'bojovnikov za slobodu'. This guy is the worst of the worst. He has over 14 assassinations under his belt as well as stealing and selling nuclear warheads to other countries to profit his rebel squad. Hes the reason America is threatened every day. And worse, all this back-pay from black market sellers and other countries was fueling his militia the entire time. They're gearing up to take over Russia. Sounds like a silly idea? Well, he's used this money of his to buyout mercenary's, government officials, and in total over 2 million soldiers. Meaning he has people within every major terrorist organization secretly fighting for him."

"Those damn double agents." I said softly.

"If we fail to stop him and he gets in control of all those warheads...The US will become a mere hole in the earth." Lambert said as he opened a nearby file cabinet, sliding it across the table to me.

It read: Sonya Vinarov

Lambert clicked the remote and another picture of a rather good looking russian woman popped up.

"Meet Sonya Vinarov. The only child of Alexander, she grew up hating her father's work. Which is why she turned to us when she heard news of the take over. She's your partner on this mission. Since Alexander has someone on the inside, so do we. She'll be feeding you information as well as helping you out in some aspects." Lambert clicked the projector off.

I slid the file back over, forcefully.

"Your kidding, Lambert. You said this operation was my forte." I clinched my fists...there that anger was again.

"It is your forte." Lambert shrugged.

"Guarding some Red Army informant? How do you even know shes legit? She could be the rat." I whispered. I never trusted the excessive use of security cameras in ever room at NSA headquarters. It creep-ed me out thinking someone was watching and listening every minute.

"Your not guarding her, Sam. Even if her psycho father tries anything shes carrying a weapon and, with our training, knows how to use it. And shes our only hope...unless you want to go in to the belly of that place knowing nothing. No plans, no leaders, no number of guards, nothing. We need her. And you'll sneaking around, capping guards, every aspect about your job is the same. Except you'll have a partner. So what'll it be? Money or pride?" Lambert chuckled sharply.

"I'll do it. But not because its my forte, and not because you asked me to. I'm doing this for the safety of the USA. And if things go wrong, its your head." again my anger poured out of my verbally.

"I can't guarantee you zero danger...you know how it is, taking down a militia 2 million soldiers strong, 300 nuclear warheads, and a leader more dangerous than Dirty Harry." Lambert joked again.

"I'm just saying...I'm hoping for it to stay safe and silent. When do I leave?" I snapped.

"You and Sonya ship out tomorrow night. Her father thinks shes out negotiating a deal with other countries in need of nuclear missiles to fill their void. When you get in the base, don't get spotted. It'll be hell smoothing things over...it'll more than likely end in the US ending in a fiery death. So don't screw up." Lambert finally had a serious tone in his voice.

"You can count on me." I nodded.


End file.
